CENTRAL CITY
by Unubium
Summary: Pensamientos suicidas circulan por la mente de Ed, Roy al verlo en ese estado hara lo inaudito para animarlo, demostrandole que estando en ciudad central, las cosas mejoraran. ONESHOT. NO YAOI. Basado en la cancion YMCA de Village people.


CENTRAL CITY

CONSEJO: VER EL VIDEO DE YMCA DE VILLAGE PEOPLE Y ESCUCHARLO MIENTRAS SE LEE LA CANCION, SE RECOMIENDA VERLO PRIMERO)

* * *

Edward Elric, tal ves el chico con la peor suerte de Central, una caída tras otra por lo visto aquel a que llaman Dios no quiere vivo a Ed. Primero el fallido intento de salvar a su madre, solo eran dos niños que amaban a su madre y Dios se la quitó, estuvieron solos y su madre era el apoyo…luego la piedra filosofal, la única esperanza de recobrar lo que habían perdido.

Ahora tenía que reportarse con el idiota de su superior que lo único que haría es molestarlo hasta el cansancio. Dios… ¿Si eres tan misericordioso como dicen porque no te llevas a Mustang?

Mustang… el seductor nato, el hombre bueno del grupo y el líder…era un papanatas.

Al fin, el cuartel general.

Edward entró con una cara de muerte hasta la oficina de Mustang y al verlo con todos sus subordinados en la hora de descanso. La teniente Hawkeye en sus piernas abrazándolo mientras el pasaba las manos por su cintura mientras el resto de sus subordinados conversaban con la pareja alegremente. Chistes aquí y allá y claro una que otra bala.

-Vagoooo –dijo Ed arrastrando la palabra.

-¡Miren¡Un garbanzo con trenza!

-Roy –dijo la teniente Hawkeye- no creo que sea la mejor manera de…

-¡A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS TAN ENANO QUE UNA LENTEJA ES MAS ALTA QUE ÉL!

-A ti enano –dijo Mustang- y bien ¿Qué quieres?

-Entregar tu estupido informe coronel, si no quieres que venga, líbrame de escribirte

-Me encantaría pero no puedo fullmetal. Así que muchachos a trabajar…

-Ah! Nooo! Es descanso!!!!

-No-dijo Riza parándose y recibiendo el informe de Ed- es hora de trabajar, siéntate Edward.

-No gracias teniente, ya me voy.

-No crees que dejaré que te marches así de la nada. En la cara se te enota fullmetal ¿Qué te pasa?

-No le importa.

-De no serlo no te preguntaría.

Ya que…hablaría…

-Me siento pésimo coronel, quiero morir y punto.

-Hay fullmental¿No te das cuenta que no todo es sufrimiento?

-Mira quien habla –imitando al coronel- soy Roy –sufrimiento eterno- Mustang.

-Yo ya descubrí que solo sufrir no es una buena redención para tus pecados fullmental –el coronel miró a Riza- y ella me lo hizo saber, a la mala pero lo entendí.

Ed, en su desesperación miró a Roy que se encontraba mirandolo de frente

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?

-Simple…

Edward Elric se quedo pasmado al ver tal despliegue artístico hecho por el grupo de militares quedando situados frente al él.

Las luces del escenario (montado en menos de 5 minutos) se apagaron dejando a Edward más perdido que huevo frito en spaghetti. De la nada las luces se prendieron iluminando la plataforma.

Maes Hugues salió vestido de DJ con peluca con rizos inmensos al estilo afro, una blusa roja dentro de un pantalón blanco con correa negra y zapatos de tacón mientras la multitud militar aplaudía como loca. Se sitió detrás del mezclador.

Y Maes dijo:

¡Hágase la música!

YMCA, Village people

Taaaaraaaaraaa tatararaaaaaaaa

Salen los cinco subordinados de Mustang ¡y el público grita como loco! AAHHHH OHHHHHH VIVAAAA LOS AMOOOOO PAPASOOOTESSS MAMASOTAAA y cosas por el estilo.

Havoc estaba ataviado a lo vaquero con su clásico cigarrillo en la boca, Fuery tenía un traje de minero con lampa y todo y el pobre hacia el esfuerzo por cargarla, Breda estaba vestido como un indio norte americano con la panza desparramándose, Falman vestido como un soldado norte americano y finalmente Riza…vestía un traje de policía mala con traje de cuero, esposas, pistola el pelo suelto y unos gestos sensuales que hizo que los hombres baberan y gritaran como lobos.

Ed, sentado en la zona VIP en la primera fila siendo el invitado de honor vio horrorizado como salía el coronel vestido de policía antiguo norte americano. Si…esos con los pantalones hasta las rodillas mostrando sus lindos atributos (Lady Scorpio y Riza-Chuui: o. N. A: Aquí vamos de nuevo u,uU ) las botas también a las rodillas, la camisita apretada (Lady Scorpio y Riza-Chuui: ROYYY PAPASOOOTEEEE QUEREMOS UN BAILE DE LAP!!!!! O) una chaqueta negra y un casco.

Roy se colocó al frente y sus subordinados en fila detrás de él.

Y Maes dijo¡1, 2, 3 MÚSICA!

¡YOUNG MAN!

Todos: YOUNG MAN!

Roy: Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
I said,

Todos: young man!!!

Roy:pick yourself off the ground. I said,

Todos: young man,

Roy: 'cause you're in a new town

Todos: There's no need to be unhappy.

Young man!!!!

Roy: there's a place you can go. I said

Todos: Young man,

Roy: when you're short on your dough.  
you can

Todos: stay there!!!

Roy: and I'm sure you will find

Todos: Many ways to have a good time.

Roy: It's fun to stay in

Todos: CEEEENTRAL CITY

Roy: It's fun to stay in

Todos: CEEEENTRAL CITY

Roy: They have everything for young men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys

Roy: It's fun to stay in

Todos: CEEEENTRAL CITY

Roy: It's fun to stay in

Todos: CEEEENTRAL CITY

Roy: You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,  
You can do what about you feel

Todos: Young man!!!!

Roy: are you listening to me? I said

Todos: young man!!!

Roy: what do you want to be? I said

Todos: young man

Roy: you can make real your dreams.

Todos: But you got to know this one thing!

Todos; No man

Roy: Does it all by himself. I said

Todos: young man!!!

Roy: put your pride on the shelf,

Roy: And just

Todos: go there!!!

Roy: to Central city

Roy: I'm sure

Todos: they can help you today.

Roy: It's fun to stay in

Todos: CEEEENTRAL CITY

Roy: It's fun to stay in

Todos: CEEEENTRAL CITY

Roy: They have everything for young men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys

Roy: It's fun to stay in

Todos: CEEEENTRAL CITY

Roy: It's fun to stay in

Todos: CEEEENTRAL CITY

Roy: You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,  
You can do what about you feel

Todos: Young man!!!!

Roy: I was once in your shoes. I said,

Todos: I was

Roy: down and out with the blues. I felt

Todos: no man

Roy: cared if I were alive. I felt

Todos: the whole world was so tight

Todos: That's when

Roy: someone came up to me, and said

Todos: young man!!!

Roy: take a walk up the street. There's a

Todos: place there

Roy: called Central city. They can

Todos: start you back on your way.

Roy: It's fun to stay in

Todos: CEEEENTRAL CITY

Roy: It's fun to stay in

Todos: CEEEENTRAL CITY

Roy: They have everything for young men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys

Todos: CEEEENTRAL CITY

Roy: It's fun to stay in

Todos: CEEEENTRAL CITY

Roy: You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,  
You can do what about you feel ...

Todos: Ceeeeentraaaaal city!! You'll find it in Ceeeentraaal city!

Roy: Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.  
Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground.

Todos: Ceeeeentraaaaal city!! You'll find it in Ceeeentraaal city!

Roy: Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.  
Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground.

Todos: Ceeeeentraaaaal city!! Just go to Ceeeentraaal city!

Roy: Young men, young men, are you listening to me?  
Young man, young man, what do you wanna be?

¡El público se volvió loco¡La milicia estaba descontrolada! Hasta el fuhrer se puso a bailar al ritmo de Central (Village) people, Edward estaba pálido del susto pero tubo que admitir que el espectáculo estuvo bueno, él también fue contagiado por el ritmo optimista de su superior y sus compañeros e incluso cantó un rato.

Luego de una ronda inmensa de aplausos el cantante y su coro hicieron una reverencia, lo que ocasionó que unos hombres alabaran el busto de Riza que quedo a la vista, la teniente los miró salvajemente y les disparó. Así que no hubo más piropos el resto del día. El grupo estrella se retiro para que Maes hiciera una reverencia u saliera también, finalmente todos salieron y solo quedo Ed en la oficina. (N. A: Asuuuu que toda la milicia entró ahí óO… que buenos arquitectos xD)

Mustang y su gente salieron de los vestidores y regresaron a sus escritorios, Roy se acercó a Ed y le sonrió.

-¿Ves? Ser pesimista solo te matará, recuérdalo Acero –vos de "yo soy lo máximo con mi autoestima en los cielos"

Ed lo miró pero sonrió diabólicamente.

-Lo que digas coronel bastardo, y la próxima vez, no te vistas e policía, te va mal.

* * *

HOOOOLA XD LES GUSTO:3 SI NO???X3

En fin, a mi me dio risa la idea así que espero que a ustedes también xD, en fin las quiero mucho :3

Reviews si?? ñ.ñ

UNUBIUM

_**»¦« Ûnûbiûm wâš here »¦«**_


End file.
